


Sweetheart

by faiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, Slow Burn, i mean technically theres smut at the beginning but plot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiza/pseuds/faiza
Summary: You were the so-called “sweetheart of Slytherin”, and frankly, you hate that title. Could one party change your entire view on that name?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Party

  
  


You were the so-called “sweetheart of Slytherin”, and frankly, you hate that title. How you got the name? No clue. You were in no way qualified to be a representation of Slytherin. In fact, you’re always being teased for being “too sweet for Slytherin”, but they probably gave you that name because of that. 

Either way, you don’t like the name. 

The nickname “sweetheart” makes you sick to your stomach. Yes, you were sweet and nice or whatever, but everyone uses that to tease you, not to praise you. 

Ugh, the thought of it. 

The only plus side of the name was that other houses aren’t afraid of you. The reason why they would be without it was beyond you. Well, not entirely, you did know that there were very cruel Slytherins. But still, most Slytherins weren’t that way, like your friends. 

Oh! your friends. 

God, you’re regretting speaking so highly of them. 

“Just comee pleaseee. ”, says Simon, leaning into you with a pleading look on his face. 

You huffed and pivot yourself away from him. 

“I’ve already told you, I’ve never had any interest in going to parties. Why would I ever want to go to one now? It’s not like I was replaced by someone over the summer!” 

  


You stood up to go to your bed, almost tripping over shoes and clothes Audrey scattered. 

Simon rises and treads behind you. 

“That’s literally the whole pointed y/n, you need to experience it once. ”

  


Sinking into the velvet sheets below you, your arms entangle together. 

“My answer is no Simon! I’m perfectly fine not going!”

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


You snuck behind Audrey as you began scanning the room. 

The night was most certainly alive. Gryffindors really did know what they’re doing. You were already wiping sweat from your forehead, the air thick. Merlin, the room was even vibrating. Honestly, you wouldn’t be surprised if every fourth year was here at the Gryffindor common room. 

“Merlin, this room was blazing hot, speaking of blaze. ”, said Simon, airing out his shirt. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me-”, Audrey starts. 

Blaise squeezes through the crowd making way to Simon. 

“Hey Simon, not fancy seeing you here. ”, said Blaise, laughing under his breath. He then switched his gaze from Simon to you. 

“Can’t say the same about you, sweetheart, who dragged you in?”

  


You sneered, even though his words had truth behind them, that bloody name made you ignore the meaning of his words. 

“I’ll have you know that I went here on my own, Zabini. ”, you remarked with an insulted face. 

Simon raised his eyebrows at Blaise and peeked at you and then back, clearly stating that he forced you here. 

“I saw that Simon!”

  


Audrey taps your shoulder with an exhausted face, “Let’s just slip away to the drinks. ”. 

_ Do I really wanna get drunk tonight? _

  


Audrey passes in front of you, and you slipped behind her once again. It wasn’t like being seen was bad, you just didn’t want attention, especially with your reputation and the dress Audrey put you in. 

“I couldn’t believe that Simon’s friends with that dickhead Blaise, I mean the dude’s friends with Malfoy for Merlin’s sake!”, said Audrey as you were making way to the table. 

You caught a glimpse of who was there. 

“Yeah…”

  


“Why hello lovely ladies!” said the Weasley twins, grins taking up their faces. 

“What could I get you two started with?”, said Fred, still with that damn smile. 

“We’ll take just about anything. ”

  


“Well alright then. ”

  


Fred started to mix up some concoction with the various drinks surrounding the table, destined to get you messed up by the end of the night. Ah, you could already smell the mascara running down your face. 

“Here you go. ”, said Fred, handing the god awful mixture to you, and.. winking?

  


“Thanks.. ”

  


You stray away from Audrey and the twins and start wandering over to a corner of the room. 

You simply stare at the horde of people in the center of the room. Huh, you never realized how many Slytherins were here, seems like they don’t care about what house was throwing what party. 

Taking a sip of the drink, your body immediately feels like it’s on fire, almost as if you were about to explode into flames. 

“Merlin, what did that man put into this damn thing?”, you muttered under your breath. 

“Probably whatever ludicrous muggle alcohol from his father that he snuck in. Gosh, it’s hard to get why these lunatics would throw a party for potter not dying. ”

  


Hell, that caught you off guard, even made you jump, not helping with the burning sensations going through you. 

But honestly, you were kind of surprised that he didn’t feed into the whole sweetheart thing, Slytherins teased you the absolute most for it. 

“Merlin, give a girl a warning before you scare her like that. I didn’t even ask you to talk to me. ”, you said rolling your eyes. 

“Obviously, if you did I wouldn’t have. ”

  


The nerve of this man. 

“Why are you even talking to me in the first place, Malfoy?” 

  


“Oh, you know, just seeing the hype around you and that stupid sweetheart bullshit. Clearly, they were drunk off of their minds whenever they gave you that name. ”

  


This may be the only time you defended that idiotic name. 

“I swear if you don’t shut it and leave right now I’ll-” 

  


You were quite literally shut off as Malfoy simply turned and left back to whatever place he resided from. Seems as if the idiot could follow direction. 

Back to staring at people you go. 

The alcohol had actually started to kick in, you felt extremely fuzzy. Your body didn’t felt like it was on fire anymore, instead, it felt like your body was wrapped by a warm, thick blanket. 

Your smile wasn’t coming off your face, it was glued on. 

Well, apparently not, Malfoy was striding backed to you, and your grinned was ripped off. 

Once he got to you he said, “Now before I ask this, do know that I don’t want to do this, I was dared to. ”

  


He practically dragged you to the crowd and snatched a drink from some random Hufflepuff, who turned around angrily before slowly turning back around after seeing who was taking his drink. 

You looked at him in disbelief, you couldn’t believe that he was drinking. After all, his reputation must’ve been difficult to keep up. 

“What? don’t act like you’ve never seen someone drink before. Plus, I’m only drinking it so that I won’t felt as insane for doing this with you. ”, said Malfoy before tipping his head back to down the drink in one go. 

“Dudee, I don’t even know what  _ *hiccup* _ we’re doing. ”

  


“I’m supposed to be dancing with you, just do something so I could get this over with. ”

  


The alcohol had definitely kicked in. 

“Ohhhhh, welll in that casee. ”

  


You started to moves that only a drunk person would ever do. Practically grinding on him without a care in the world of who saw. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean like that!”, scoffed Malfoy. 

“Alright thenn, do something about itt. ”, you said red in the face and all giggly. 

He didn’t move a single inch. 

The bottom of your skin-tight dress had ridden up, while the top had gone down. You could felt how much your hair was tangled. It was safe to say that you were a hot mess. 

Next thing you knew, you were in the large corridors of Hogwarts, probably going to the common room. The night had been a blur for both you and Malfoy. 

You were both equally slurring your words and stumbling around. You still knew that he was obviously a bad decision-making drunk, but you didn’t care, all you could think about was actually getting into his bed. 

We entered the Slytherin common room with ease and you both made your way to the boy’s dormitories. 

“Woww, we really were going to your roomm. ”

  


“Clearly, I hoped you know that this was a one-time thing,” he said, only slightly slurring. Seems as if he knew what he wanted even if he was drunk. 

“Come in. ”


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl why.

Per Malfoy’s request, you enter. You’re immediately hit with the scent of burning wood flowing through your body. Well, no shit, the wood in the fireplace was in fact ablaze. You quickly notice that the room was for a single. Hmm, his father must’ve bribed the school or something.

He closes the door with a bang, “God, these doors must be made out of steel or something.”.

“Or you’re just drunk and weak.”, you taunt.Turning around, you only saw his face for a split second before he’s towering over you and you’re crowded by his form, lower back pressing against the door as he leans over you. His forearms are both resting beside your face. In all times you’ve been teased and made fun of, you’ve never felt smaller than in this moment.

“Would you really like to see who’s the weak one? Hm? I surely can show you.” His voice runs through you and sends sparks down your spine and through your stomach. Your knees go weak and you’re starting to cave in.

_ Fucking hell, why is my body reacting like this?? _

_ Oh well. _

“Is that a threat or promise?” Your shaking voice proves your vulnerability, and your body is on fire. The look in his eyes is absolutely deadly, and so is the new grip on both of your wrists, holding your hands above your head. The figure of your body is now vulnerable too, to make matters even worse, or possibly better?

He isn’t saying anything though. Maybe that’s on purpose though, his eyes did say just about all you needed to know. You were most certainly screwed.

You stare at each other with want and need for a brief moment, and then suddenly your lips are uniting.  His lips are so soft and sweet, you could get entranced in the tracing of his tongue and teeth in opposition to your own. You’d never think that Draco Malfoy’s mouth would feel so good on yours but  _ fuck _ , you were so wrong. 

He creeps his thigh firmly between your legs, your lips still glued to each other. The cotton of his pants rubs marvelously against the lace of your panties under your dress, your vision is going blurry and you’ve never felt weaker, you toss your head back, lightly smacking against the door. 

Your body is then thrown over Malfoy’s strong shoulder, and he carries you to his single bed, throwing you against the mattress. Your eyes trace down his body, taking in every dip of skin. The deep V at the bottom of his abdomen meets the top of his slacks. Your irises locate the eye-catching outline the cotton is hiding. So hard, so hot, so huge that your breath stopped…

You plunge it down with a loud gasp.

You begin to spread your legs wide for him. You drag your fingers down your stomach and slip them underneath the waistband of your panties, pressing delicately against your clit. He soon stops you, pulling your hand out from under and tossing it to the bed.

“None of that. Okay? Only I get to do that. Fucking whore, I knew you’d be like this.” You inhale sharply as he tears the underwear away from your cunt. Strings of your wetness collect and break off, you’re almost drooling for him. He tears his black and grey shirt off and tosses it to the floor before slipping his ivory shoes off and sliding his slacks down his toned legs.

He then walks over to you and places himself between your open thighs and his hands find themselves gravitating towards your inner thighs, squeezing the skin to keep himself steady. 

Fast as lighting, the hand pressing against your thighs thrusts two fingers deep into you without warning. Pain sparks and flickers down your spine only to melt into a warm flush of pleasure as his fingers curl up, flicking the tip of your g-spot. He moves them in and out at a rather slow pace, scissoring lightly to stretch you out, preparing you for what’s to come. You’ve never heard the sounds you’re making come out of your mouth, it’s almost embarrassing. 

“Sounds like I’m doing something right huh? Fuck, you hear that?”. His movements slow to a crawl, the thrust of his fingers sluggish and deep. “Hear how fucking wet you are?” 

The warmth of your cunt spreads to your throat and cheekbones at the sounds your own body is making. You have never,  _ ever, _ made these sounds with someone else before. The sloppy sounds of your needy cunt recalling back at you. Slick, wet, arousal drenches your puffy folds, every sticky, squelching movement heard over intense, lusty moans. 

“Disgusting.”, He teased. Your eyes were wide in confusion before they dropped, suckling on his fingers and tasting yourself on them. He pulls his digits out slowly, earning a whine from you. You’re soon being shut up by his fingers rudely shoving themselves inside of your mouth, making you taste your sweet arousal. He shoved them further, pressing them into the back of your throat and groaning at the gagging noise you made. Your eyes dimmed and dropped, suckling on his fingers and tasting yourself on them. 

He rips his digits away from your mouth with a huff. “Take all of that off, yeah?”, he says, pointing to your body. You scramble quickly to take off your dress, until finally removing it after a good 15 seconds. 

“God, hurry up, would you?” He’s now getting rid of your bra himself, Merlin, men don’t know what waiting is. You do feel like prey being hunted though, how his eyes scanned your form as he ripped your bra off of you quick, with the only thing on is his body being boxers now. The print of his cock alone made you swallow in anticipation. When he finally slipped out of his boxers, your breath stopped once again. He snorted, lifting a hand to stroke over his thick length a couple of times as he watched you in utter shock. 

“You wanna do this?”, he says. Huh, never would’ve thought that someone like him would actually ask for consent. Crazy right? Bare minimum. You nod and he arches one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and you realize, he wants words. He needs you to say it. Draco Malfoy, asking for verbal consent? Insane.

“Yes,” you inhale, “I wanna do this.” 

Your legs spread for him almost instantly, and he inched towards you, positioning himself on top of you while your back rested against the bed. He aligned the head of his cock with your opening and you sighed, reaching up and digging your fingernails into the soft skin of his back.

“Fuck,” he grunts, eyelids fluttering as he pushed inside your tight heat, your slim walls swallowing him up.  He grabs one of your legs and hoists your ankle over his shoulder, fully sheathed inside and going deeper than you’ve ever felt before. You roll your hips softly against him and it pushes him even deeper, a soft moan exhaling from the both of you.

“Move. Please, I need it.”

And with that, he thrust into you, setting a fast, rough pace. His fingers are clutching your hips with a bruising, vice-like hold. The vulgar sound of slapping skin obscured only by your broken cries was flooding your ears.

“Oh god— fuck—please…more.” Your arousal was dripping all over, so abundant that Draco was able to pound in and out of you with impressive ease. 

“You like that, don’t you?” He grunts. “That feel good?”

The only answer you are even able to provide is another soft moan as his cock slams against your sweet spot and the coil in your stomach begins to tighten. 

All you could focus on right now was the euphoria running through your body with every thrust he gives to you. It was absolutely amazing. Like nothing you’ve ever felt before. Pushing his chest right against yours, he begins to impale you with sharp, rough, upwards motions, his cock almost hitting your cervix. Your jaw drops as his firm stomach rubs ruthlessly against your clit.

“Fuck- I’m-“ you gasp out, and then the coil in your stomach abruptly snaps. You’re cumming, fast and hard, and it runs you down like a rollercoaster at full speed.

You feel his cock twitch, and with a grunt, he cums too, spilling his hot, sticky load deep inside. He stays inside for a bit, before slowly pulling out of you, and dropping on his bed next to you.

He reaches for some napkins on his nightstand and hands one to you. As you’re cleaning yourself he says, “So, how was that?”.

“I’ve already stroked your dick tonight,” you tease, “I’m not stroking your ego too.” You turn to throw away the dirty napkin. 

“Just so we’re clear,” he sneered, lifting his unforgiving eyes to meet yours. “This is all you will ever mean to me, got it?”

Your heart drops a tiny bit.

“Of course.”, you say, shortly before falling asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some trouble with this. but also, why is this longer than the first one?????//there are probably some mistakes though, wouldn't be surprising/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you actually did lol. Please give me feedback I'm so desperate


End file.
